


I'll Stop the World (and melt with you)

by Paperlov3 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age dynamics explained in the notes, Confusing Demon Age Dynamics, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I think Hansol has an existential crisis, M/M, Mentions of physics, Poison mentioned, Sort of? - Freeform, Teen Romance, The author hates math, Young Love, but not an essential part to the story, same bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paperlov3
Summary: Just two demon boys avoiding their homework and talking about the inevitability of growing up
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	I'll Stop the World (and melt with you)

**Author's Note:**

> The way I pictured this, Cheol and Hansol are the same "soul age," meaning they're at the same point in their life as demons and are working toward "graduating" to the next rank. Demons don't really age but rather evolve in this AU. They kind of just have their bodies they are going to have for their whole existence from when they're created to when they retire. To make it easier though, you can just imagine they're in demon high school essentially and are graduating seniors.

“Hey, is there a word that would rhyme really well with “Underworld?”

Seungcheol looks up from his math homework over to the boy sitting beside him at the table. Hansol is staring at a piece of paper with miscellaneous lyrics scrawled over it, his mouth twisted into a concentrated pout.

“Yah, aren’t you supposed to be doing your ancient languages work?”

Hansol frowns up at him, batting away the hand Seungcheol had prepared to flick him in the forehead, “This IS my ancient languages assignment. I just... was going to translate it to Latin later.”

With a sigh, Seungcheol rolls his eyes, turning back to his own work, “You’re better off just trying to rhyme with ‘infernos’ now.” Hansols eyes light up and he quickly turns back to the paper to scribble down ideas. They work independently for another ten minutes, until Seungcheol sits back with a groan, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“If I wasn’t already dead, I think this physics homework would kill me.” Hansol snorts and Cheol turns back to him, lips already turning down in a pout, “I’m serious! I swear it was invented in Hell just to keep the rest of us humble that we’re not being tortured for eternity. Though it feels like it,” he grumbles at the end, flinging his pencil off of the desk and watching with satisfaction as it rolls around the floor, eventually getting stuck in a lava puddle and melting.

He notices Hansol winding his arm back before chucking his own pencil into the air, toward the edge of the pit they were sitting next to. It sails smoothly into the dark abyss, never to be seen again.

“Oh darn,” Hansol turns to him with a grin, “Looks like we have to take a break.”

They end up going out to get coffee, foregoing the snacks Seungcheol’s sister had made after seeing one of the treats move on its own. 

“At least she means well,” Hansol had shrugged once they sat down with their drinks, taking a sip from his cup, “I can’t remember how many times Sofia’s tried to poison me in my sleep.”

“Geez,” Seungcheol chuckles, “What did you do to her?”

“Put a fire snake in her bed…”

They both end up in a giggling fit that results in Seungcheol nearly snorting coffee out of his nose, which only adds fuel to the already raging fire of two teenage demons being disruptive in public. They stumble out of the shop before the owner has a chance to kick them out, or worse, punishing them to clean dishes for the rest of the day. It’s not long before the two boys find themselves walking beside the Firestone river that runs through their subdivision of Hell, the orange glow from the river casting long shadows on the path they’re following.

“Do you ever think about what the other cities look like?” Hansol asks once they’ve settled down on a rock by the river.

Seungcheol looks out over the bank, taking in the environment around them. There were not many other creatures around, so the sound of the lava splashing against the side of the rocks is more clear than usual. Their city is beautiful, sure, but there’s a pull in his chest that makes him want to travel and see what else their world has to offer.

“I’d imagine they’d be similar to here, but I honestly have no idea.” Seungcheol sighs, “My friend, Jeonghan, moved up a soul rank went to study at Dante University recently. He said that the rocks are a different color, though that’s not all that exciting.” 

Hansol hums in return, laying back on the rock and pulling Seungcheol’s arm to get him to lay down beside him. After a moment of staring at the dark ceiling, Hansol whispers again, “I’m kind of afraid of graduating and moving up.”

Seungcheol turns his head to look at Hansol’s profile, “How come?”

“I guess I just… like where I am right now. I don’t really like the idea of having to change everything in my life when the time comes for my soul to progress. I like being here, now. I like having yo- friends here. I don’t want to leave that all behind and go off on my own.”

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Seungcheol turns so he’s able to lean over Hansol and look at his face properly. “Hey,” he carefully turns the other boy’s head with a gentle hand, “Who says you have to go alone?”

He shrugs, leaning his cheek into Seungcheol’s palm, “It just seems like that’s the norm. Every demon usually goes off on their own to become independent and…”

“And?”

There’s a light blush dusting Hansol’s cheeks that Seungcheol can just barely make out in the glowing light from the river, “And I don’t really want to go anywhere without… you.”

Now it’s Seungcheol’s turn to blush, and he’s almost positive Hansol can see it too. Neither of them says a word, but Seungcheol keeps his hand cradled against the other boy’s cheek, his thumb very slowly moving to brush over the skin there.

“Sollie?” He whispers.

“Yes?”  
“Can I kiss you?”

Hansol answers by leaning in first, pressing his lips to Seungcheol’s in a quick, chaste kiss. When he pulls back, his eyes are wide and he looks a little worried, but Seungcheol is quick to dispel his fear by bringing them back together again, giggling when their noses bump and then pouring as much passion as he can into kissing Hansol properly.

Time seems to stand still and the rest of the Underworld fades away as Seungcheol treasures the moment he has now. Since the first moment they met, Seungcheol knew he would do whatever it took to stay by Hansol’s side, even if the other boy never returned his feelings. And now, kissing him here, Seungcheol intends to keep his promise for as long as Hansol will have him.


End file.
